1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handled cleaning tools having separate cleaning heads and handles that may be coupled for use and uncoupled, as desired, for storage, maintenance, or replacement. More particularly, the invention relates to a ratchet-like coupling mechanism for releasably coupling, using directionally interlocking teeth, a cleaning head, such as a broom, mop, or sponge head, to a handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brushes, brooms, and similar cleaning tools have long been used to sweep, scrub, mop, or otherwise clean surfaces or objects as needed. Typically, these tools comprise a cleaning head and a handle, with the head presenting a cleaning material of some sort, such as bristles, a scrubbing pad, or an absorbent material. Further, the head is typically removably coupled with the handle so as to allow for storage, maintenance, and replacement of dirty or worn heads, or changing to a different handle having some desired characteristic such as a longer or shorter length.
Those with ordinary skill in the mechanical arts will appreciate that numerous mechanisms exist for coupling a cleaning head with a handle. Perhaps the most well known mechanism involves providing the head with a threaded recess and the handle with a threaded end so that the two may be screwed together. Unfortunately, the threads often strip due to overtightening, or the handle inadvertently unscrews during use. When this happens, it is known, for example, to glue or nail the head and handle together. Unfortunately, doing so effectively eliminates any ability to uncouple the members when desired.
Other coupling mechanisms are known that employ complicated and expensive interlocking members secured to or incorporated into one or both of the head or handle. The complexity of these latter mechanisms makes them prone to wear and breakage, and can substantially increase the cost of the tool. Still another category of coupling mechanisms exists that relies on points or teeth to bitingly engage the handle or head. These mechanisms can cause degradation over time of the handle material, particularly wood or plastic, or make uncoupling difficult.
Due to the above-identified and other problems in the art, a need exists for a cleaning tool having an improved coupling mechanism for securely coupling cleaning head to handle.
The coupling mechanism of the present invention overcomes the above-identified and other problems in the art by providing a simple and inexpensive ratchet-like mechanism for securely coupling a cleaning head to a handle and preventing inadvertent uncoupling, while allowing for quick and easy uncoupling when desired.
The preferred mechanism comprises a handle adaptor; a sleeve; an engagement arm; and an engagement wheel. The handle adaptor is an adaptation for accommodating a handle operable to deliver a liquid, wherein inclusion of the handle adaptor avoids interfering with a liquid flowpath through the handle and head. The handle adaptor may be eliminated in many applications, particularly where a solid handle is used. The sleeve secures to the handle adaptor or directly to the handle, and supports the engagement arm. The engagement wheel is secured to or incorporated into the cleaning head. The arm and wheel present oppositely slanted or biased teeth that directionally interlock depending on the direction of relative motion.
In operation, the sleeve is coupled either with the adaptor or directly with the handle. The adaptor or handle is then screwed into a threaded head recess at least until first teeth of the engagement arm operatively contact second teeth of the engagement wheel. The slanted biases of the teeth allow the adaptor or handle to be screwed into the head without interference, but prevent it from being inadvertently removed therefrom.
These and other important aspects of the present invention are more fully described in the section entitled DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF A PREFERRED EMBODIMENT, below.